Solemates
by lorelai15
Summary: Sydney and Nigel find a relic that can show who your solemate is. What will happen when they get the surprise of their lives.
1. Chapter 1 The idol

This is my first SydNige story. I don't own Relic Hunter. please review with all review good bad. Did you like the story. What didn't you like. Everthing! Thanks.

ps. I know this chapter is a little short but hey I don't want to give everything away in the first chapter.

* * *

"It's beautiful." They had just found the idole cuore. 

"You know, legend has it that if you touch the hearts with your hands it will show you who your sole mate is." Nigel said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah... well that is not why we came here to find it!" Sydney replied. She had been trying to forget about that little fact the entire trip.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Nigel asked. He knew he was.

"No, now can we get out of here?"

"Come on Syd, look me in the eye and tell me you're not the least bit curious." Nigel said as he took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

Sydney looked down avoiding his eyes. He took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

"What are you so scared of?" He asked. She pulled out of his embrace.

"Scared? I'm not scared! I just...I...I don't think people should find who their solemate is this way." She replied.

Sydney looked up at him. Did he buy it? Even she could her the shaking in her voice. She hated lying to him. But she couldn't let him know that she was terrified of the idol or rather terrified of what it could do. Countless times throughout her life she wished that she would meet someone who did want to be with her completely, who loved her completely and who she wanted to marry and settle down with. She wanted to find that one guy she was willing to give up relic hunting for but would never ask her to. She was tired of letting herself feel something towards guys who seemed normal, only to find out they were only using her to get something out of her. Now to have this idol in front of her, this small statue that held so much power within it and with one simple touch she wouldn't have to worry about wether or not the guy was using her, she would know. She would know who was that mystery guy that appeared in her dreams almost every night. She could hear his voice but never see his face. And why was that voice so familiar? Just one little touch would change that. She would have a face to the voice, and answer to her problems and sleepless nights. The only problem was, did she want to?

Nigel on the other hand, mostly just wanted to know if the legend was true or not. Could the idol really show you who your solemate was? Of course it would be nice to know that there was an actual woman out their that his brother wouldn't steal from him and that he loved and loved him in return. A woman that was his everything and he theirs and didn't mind that he wasn't the strongest or bravest guy out there. Was there such a woman? He highly doubted it. The majority of the woman he had had in his life had moved on with their lives pretty fast after an extremely short relationship with him. They always said he was too this or not enough that, always wanting to change him, never accepting him for who he was. Could there actually be a woman out there for him? And had he already met her? Nigel looked over at Sydney he hadn't noticed before, but neither one of them had made a move to remove the idol and exit the cave. She was scared of something. He could tell she was lying to him. What was it about the idol that she was so scared of? Nothing about it was dangerous to either of them. He looked at Sydney almost studying her. She had turned her back to him and the idol and seemed to be off in her own little world, not aware of him or what he was doing. His gaze moved from Sydney to the idol. One step and he would be directly in front of it. He quickly glanced at Sydney. She was still unaware of him. This was his chance. He took a step and placed his hands on the hearts. The statue's eyes began to glow red. The cave and Sydney disappeared and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The End of chapter #1. 

What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2 Nigel

Here's chapter 2

He quickly glanced at Sydney. She was still unaware of him. This was his chance. He took a step and placed his hands on the hearts. The statue's eyes began to glow red. The cave and Sydney disappeared and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Ahhh" Nigel cried as his hand covered his eyes to protect them from the bright light that had suddenly appeared all around him. He slowly removed his hand and let his eyes adjust to the light. When the spots had disappeared and he could see again he realized that he was standing on a beach facing the ocean. He looked around and all you could see was sand, water and palm trees that seemed to go on for miles. Nigel looked out at the ocean and as he raised his hand to shade his eyes from the sun he cought a glimmer of something on his hand. A gold wedding band on his forth finger. He was married, but to who? He slipped the ring off his finger and look a closer look at it to see if it gave any clue as to who he was married to. "It was just a simple gold ring with no fancy designs on the outside of it", he said and looked at the inside of the ring, "or the insi... wait". He moved the ring to it caught the sun. _With love, SB_ was engraved on the inside of the ring. "SB, Who was SB?" He took a minute to think. No, he didn't know anyone with the initials SB. His gaze turned toward the ocean again.

" Nigel, dinner's ready!" He quickley turned around and saw a beach house he hadn't noticed before. He looked for the owner of the voice, but whoever it was had already gone back into the house. He turned towards the house and had begun to walk when it hit him. That was her, his solemate, the SB and that voice. Why did it sound so familiar, as if he'd heard it say his name a thousand times before.

Nigel walked into the house and into the dining room. His body seemed to know where it was going but his mind had no recalection of the house or anything else he had seen. The dining room table was filled with food. "How many people were they feeding?" he wondered.

"Hey!" Nigel heard a woman say and quickly spun around. Walking down the hall towards him with a child in her arms was the one and only Sydney Fox. He glanced down at her hand and saw that she was wearing a ring identical to his only smaller. But wait he thought. The initials on his ring were SB and Sydney's initials are SF. She walked up to him and the child eagerly stretched her arms out to him. Sydney handed the child off to him and disappeared into the kitchen. The child, who he guessed was a girl because she was wearing a pink dress, couldn't have been more than a year old. He was in complete shock. He was married to Sydney and they had a child. Was this really happening?

"You can put her in her high chair, Nige you don't have to hold onto her all night." Sydney had poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Right." Nigel replied as he walked over to the table and sat the baby into the high chair. Sydney walked out of the kitchen holding yet another bowl of food.

"Are you okay?" She asked."You look like you saw a ghost."

"What?" Nigel said he still couldn't believe that it was Sydney that was standing in front of him. "oh, um, no, I'm fine. Can I see your ring?"

Sydney gave him a weird look but took off her ring and handed it to him. He looked at inside of her ring and just like his it was engraved only hers said _With love, NB. _Well that makes sense those were his initials but he still couldn't figure out why his said SB.

"Nigel, what's wrong?" Nigel looked up, he had been starring at his, yes his, daughter. "Why did you want to see my ring? It hasn't changed in the past year and a half."

"No, uh. If we're married, why does mine say SB instead of SF?"

"What? Nigel what are you talking about? My initials are SB. my name is Sydney Bailey now."

"You took my last name?"

"Yes, Nigel what is wrong with you? Is this about the baby?" Nigel looked back down to his daughter with a questioning look on his face. Sydney sat down at the table and Nigel followed suit and sat in the only other chair. "I mean, I know we agreed to wait a few years before we would try for another but are you sure you're okay with this?"

Nigel was wondered." What?" he asked.

"The baby Nigel. The baby." Sydney told him.

"What are you talking about?" Nigel was completely confused. He looked at his daughter again. She looked fine.

"Nigel, seriously what's up with you? I told you this morning that I'm pregnant and you're acting like it never happened."

"Your pregnant!" Nigel exclaimed, then realized what he had said. According to her he already knew that she was pregnant. " I mean, um, ya, I uh I remember. I'm just still in a bit surprised at the news."

" I know it wasn't planned and we wanted to wait but we didn't plan for Kate either, you know how freaked out we were but it turned out great."

"Kate? Who's Kate?"

"Nigel, your daughter, our duaghter." She said gesturing towards the baby in the high chair. "Nigel, now you're really freaking me out. What is going on with you?"

he was going to sound like an idiot but he had to say something. She was thinking there was something wrong with him. "Syd listen I woke up this morning and we were on a hunt for the idole creole."

"Nigel what are you talking about?"

"Just listen to me Syd. I woke up this morning on a hunt with you. We found the relic and I touched the hearts and showed up here."

"Nigel, we found that relic two years ago."

"No, Syd! We found it 20 minutes ago. I am holding onto the idol right now in the cave as we speak ."

"Nigel we found that relic 2 years ago. We don't even work at the university anymore. We haven't been on a hunt in the last 6 months."

"No Syd, I know this sound crazy but you have to believe me." When Sydent didn't respond to him he looked up at her. Her face had begun to fade and within seconds everything around him was black.


	3. Chapter 3 The Questions

Nigel was back in the cave, standing in front of idol, which had returned to its normal colour. Nigel removed his hands from the idol. It was then he realized that Sydney was calling his name.

" Nigel!" He froze. "Are you alright? I called your name four times."

He slowly turned his head and looked at Sydney.

"What happened?" She asked. He looked from Sydney back to the statue.

"Nigel." He was looking at her weird. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

He cleared his throat. "N..no...no ghost. S...she wasnt a ghost."

_'She?_' Sydney thought. _'What is he talking about?'_ He wouldn't look at her. She looked towards the idol. _'Oh my god!'_ She suddenly realized that when she had turned around and looked at him before, he had been touching the idol. "You didn't!...Did you?" He didn't answer her, just continued to stare at the idol. "Nigel, who..."

"I saw her." Nigel said interupting Sydney.

"Really?" What was she suppose to say?

"Ya." He answered looking back at the idol.

"Do...you know her?" Sydney slowly asked.

"Yes." Nigel replied

"Do I?" She highly doubted it.

" Ya, you know her pretty well."

_'What?'_ Most of the women they both knew they met while on a hunt and had tried to kill them. Beside they were all in prison or dead now. "Who is it?" Sydney asked, sounding like a teenage girl who was trying to find out who her best friend had a crush on.

"I'm not telling you. Don't you think we should get out of here." Nigel replied while putting the statue in his backpack.

"Come on Nigel. You have to tell me." Sydney said ignoring his comment.

"No." Nigel had started to walk back in the direction they had come from.

"Please."

"No." He stopped walking and turned around. She hadn't moved. "Come on, Syd. Let's get out of here."

She sighed and followed him. "Please tell me!"

"No!"

How was she going to get him to tell her. She didn't want to hurt him so holding him down and forcing him wasn't an option. Then an thought came to her.

"If you get together with her will you tell me then?"

Nigel sighed. "Yes! Now leave me alone!"

They continued walking out of the cave. They were almost at the opening when...

"Is it Karen?"

"No! Syd, it's not Karen" _'Why wouldn't she leave it alone.'_

"So we both know her."

"Yes." They were just walking out of the cave and into the warm sunlight.

"Is...is it..." She was afraid to ask. "Is it...Cate? She asked softly.

He looked at her. "No, it's not cate." He replied in the same soft tone.

_'Thank god!'_ Sydney thought releaved. "So, who is it?" She asked again.

"God Syd! I'm not going to tell you!"

"Come on Nigel. You're holding me in suspence. You can't do that to me!"

"I'm not telling you." They had arrived at the jeep they had rented for the hunt.

"Fine!"

They had been driving for ten minutes. Sydney hadn't asked him again who he saw and he hoped it would stay that way. He couldn't tell Sydney it was her he saw in the beach house holding their daughter. _'Only a few more minutes and he would be safe from Sydney's questions.'_

"Is it Amanda?" She asked him. He spoke to soon. He should have known she wouldn't be able to hold out.

"No, she's with Preston. Remember?"

"Oh ya."

The arrived at the hotel a few minutes later. Sydney had continued to name off women.

"That's it, Nigel. That is every woman that's not in jail or dead!" _Why won't she stop?_ "She's not dead is she?"

"No, she is not dead, Sydney."

They entered the hotel and started towards the check-in counter. Since they had decided to wait to check-in and to get the relic first.

"Wait a minute!" Sydney said as if she just had the brighest idea of her life. "It's Claudia!" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

"Oh God. No Syd! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"She is the only one I didn't say and you said no to everyone else. So it has to be her. Unless you lied to me and I have already guessed who it is." She looked at him accusingly.

"No, I didn't lie to you and no, you haven't guessed her. Now drop it!"

"Hi! reservation under Fox." Sydney told the man behind the counter and he handed her a key.

_'Wait. One key!' _"Uh..excuse me we wanted two rooms...two...not one, two." Nigel told the man. He coldn't share a room with her. Not now.

"Yes, I'm sorry sir but we are booked and your secretary said one room would be fine."

"It is. One room is fine. Thanks." Sydney said while dragging Nigel away from the desk towards the elevators.

"No... but wait..." the elevator doors closed.

A minute later they were in their room. "I'm going to take a shower." Nigel said. Anything to get away from Sydney and her questions. At least for the time being.

"Okay" Sydney replied. Nigel disappeared into the bathroom. Syd waited until she heard the water running, then walked over to Nigel's bag and pulled out the idol. She glanced towards the bathroom. She had at leas 15 minutes. "Okay. Time to work your magic." She placed her hands on the hearts. The statue glowed red.


	4. Author's Note

I will update soon. i've got writeer's block and have also been extremely busy. I will continue the story but it may be a few weeks before I update again. thanks for all the reviews.


	5. Chapter 4 Sydney

A minute later they were in their room. "I'm going to take a shower." Nigel said. Anything to get away from Sydney and her questions. At least for the time being.

"Okay" Sydney replied. Nigel disappeared into the bathroom. Syd waited until she heard the water running, then walked over to Nigel's bag and pulled out the idol. She glanced towards the bathroom. She had at least 15 minutes. "Okay. Time to work your magic." She placed her hands on the hearts. The statue glowed red.

* * *

Sydney was thrust into darkness. The darkness around her was so thick she couldn't tell if her own eyes were open or closed. Suddenly a bright light was burning all around her and she quickly threw her arm over her eyes to shield them, apparently they had been open. Continuing to shield her eyes with her arm, she slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust. When she could finally at least partially see again, she took in her surroundings. It was then she realized exactly where she was. The wall were white with paintings by various artists. Copies obviously since she knew most of the originals were in museums around the world. She sat up. There were two glass patio doors directly in front of her letting in the sun that had temporarily blinded her when she'd first opened her eyes. The sun lit up the entire room warming her skin. It was then she noticed something else. She slowly looked from the glass doors down across the floor over the end of the bed and onto herself. She was naked. She quickly grabbed for the bed sheets that had fallen off her when she sat up. 'There has got to be some sort clothing around here' It didn't take her long to notice a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on a chair a few feet from the bed and of course just out of her reach. 'All well.' She thought. It wouldn't be the first time she'd woken up naked in a strange room. She grabbed the clothes and started to dress.

She was just putting on the shirt when something on her hand caught her eye. She finished dressing and looked down at her hand. Sitting on the third finger of her left hand was a diamond engagment ring next to a gold wedding band. But before she had time to process the news, a familiar smell from behind the closed door beside the bed came into the room calling out to her. Coffee. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. She went down a hallway and walked into a kitchen. A man was standing with his back to her holding onto a baby. Her solemate. It had to be. But who was he? It took him a few seconds to realize she was standing there. He slowly turned around and his face came into view.

"Nigel." was all she said. There he was standing right in front of her. He looked good. 'Wait where did that come from'

"Morning! We were wondering when you'd be up." He handed her the baby and kissed her cheek." The girls have been bugging me all morning. They wanted to go in and wake you up but I told them to let you sleep seeing as how you weren't suitable dressed. They're in the den playing that board game you bought them. I swear Kate is exactly like you. Are you alright?"

The entire time he had been talking she had been awkwardly holding the baby which she assumed was a boy because he was dressed in blue, and was looking back and forth from Nigel to the baby.

"Uh, ya, I'm uh, fine." He turned back around facing away from her, poured a cup of coffee and handed it too her while taking the baby back from her.

"Here, you're going to need it when the girls realize you're awake. I told them I wouldn't tell them anything until you were up." He sat down at a table in the kitchen and not knowing what else to do or what he was talking about she sat too and drank the coffee.

"Did you sleep alright? You seem a little out of it this morning."

"Uh ya I'm fine. just not entirely awake yet. I think."

"We did get in pretty late last night." Before she had a chance to ask him what he was talking about she heard the pitter patter of little feet come flying into the kitchen and two pairs of arms were wrapped around her nearly knocking her off the chair she was sitting on. Finally being let go she looked to see who it was that had attacked her. Two little girls, one around seven years old and the other five, were standin in front of her with big smiles on their faces.

"How was the hunt?" Did you get the relic?" "Did you beat up the bad guys?" "Daddy wouldn't tell us anything." "He said we had to wait until you were up." "But he wouldn't let us wake you up" " He said to let you rest." The two girls were talking at a record breaking speed. Sydney could hardly understand a word they were saying, helpless she looked up at Nigel. He gave her a strange look.

"Uh Kate, why dont you and Maddie go find your grandfather and then me and Mommy will tell you all about the hunt."

"Okay Daddy. Bye Mommy." They replied and ran out of the house.

"Syd, are you sure you're alright?" Nigel asked her turning his attention back to her.

"I'm fine, Nigel." She looked at his hand. He was wearing a similar ring on his left hand.

"We're married?" He gave her another strange look.

"Have been for almost six years." He continued to stare at her for several minutes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was.

"Whose kids are these? I mean, they called you Daddy. You're a dad."

"And you're a mom. They're are kids, Sydney!" His face was caked with worry. "You said you didn't hit your head that hard when you fell. Do you seriously not remember anything?" She didn't know what to say to him. She really didn't remember anything but how was she suppose to explain that to him without him thinking she had finally lost it and gone completely mad. Luckily she was saved as they heard a door open and the two little girls, who were apparently her daughters came into the house followed by a man. Syd had just recognized him as her dad when everything faded to black.

Next thing she knew she was back in the hotel room. She quickly realized that the water was no longer running, meaning Nigel had finished his shower and would be out any second. She shoved the idol back into his bag and jump back onto the bed when Nigel walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
